Vaginal dryness is a common concern for which remedies are known, including vaginal lubricants. Dryness is a common following menopause in women and also after childbirth and may result from diseases and/or treatments thereof. Vaginal dryness can negatively impact the psychological and physical health of women.
In recent years, consumers have become increasingly concerned about the safety of synthetic materials that are consumed or used on the body. There is a growing movement toward organic materials in products such as shampoo. At present, there is a need for organic vaginal lubricants and particularly lubricants with high performance.